Fabrication of electronic instruments typically involves attaching discrete electronic components to a printed circuit board. Electronic instruments that incorporate alpha-numeric displays typically employ discrete circuit components known as 7-segment light-emitting diodes (LEDs). Such components are available in a configuration known as a dual in-line package (DIP). A DIP configuration generally comprises a molded plastic housing from beneath which depend two parallel rows of spaced apart leads. The ends of the leads are inserted into corresponding sockets formed in a printed circuit board. The inserted leads are soldered within the sockets. As used herein, the acronym LED will refer to LED's that are available in a DIP configuration.
The upper surface of an LED defines a viewing surface from which emanates the light generated by the LED. For many applications, the LED must be attached to the circuit board so that the viewing surface of the LED is precisely positioned relative to the board. For instance, some electronic instruments include transparent cover plates that cover the viewing surface of the LED. The appearance of the instrument display is clearest where the inner surface of the transparent cover plate of the instrument is mounted close to and parallel with the viewing surface of the LED. To establish and maintain this close relationship between the LED viewing surface and the instrument cover plate, some mechanism must be employed for holding the LED in precise position relative to the circuit board before and after the leads are soldered into the sockets.